


第二十五章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [25]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 命运线 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143992





	第二十五章

夕阳已经落了下去，弯弯的月牙刚刚挂上天空，静静散发着明亮的光。暗蓝色的天幕让一切归于沉寂。  
窗前只挡了一层清透的纱帘，月色给整个房间披上了朦胧的光。夏季的夜晚温度还是很高，老旧的空调虽然“嗡嗡”作响地喷洒着冷风。

李东海身上覆着一层亮晶晶的薄汗，冷风扫过光裸的皮肤，引起一片细细密密的鸡皮疙瘩。他不禁打了个寒颤。  
李赫宰不过眨眼间就重新压回他的身上，轻声问他：“要不要把空调关掉？”  
没有美瞳片的阻挡，红色的瞳仁明晃晃地暴露在李东海眼前。  
不同于先前的艳红，现在的瞳色更像甘醇的红酒，带着暗暗的沉，比之前多了几分魅惑。

李东海摇摇头，抬手抚上李赫宰的脸。  
李赫宰微眯着眼睛往他手心蹭了蹭，又转头印上一个吻，这才又直起身子，撕开安全套的袋子给自己戴上。

李东海有些紧张。  
视线停留在李赫宰块块分明的腹肌上，再不敢往下挪。手指不时攥紧身下的床单又松开，心脏抑制不住得越跳越快。

这是他们确定关系之后，第一次准备“做全套”。  
这之前无论他使出浑身解数，李赫宰都会毫不犹豫的拒绝。他甚至一度以为李赫宰对他没有“性趣”。  
直至某天，李赫宰被逼急了，用那双似乎带着魔力的手把他送上欢愉的顶峰。而他再无半点精力去撩拨对方。  
半睡半醒间他瞄到李赫宰挺着胯下的臌胀急匆匆走出房间，才算心下安定。  
他想问一问李赫宰，既然不是不喜欢，为什么不愿意？  
但他实在太累了，没等到李赫宰回来，他就沉沉地睡了过去。

李赫宰看李东海有些走神，直接压上去一手拢住他的分身，一手撑在他耳旁，嘴唇也不甘寂寞地再次贴上才分开不久软糯。  
李东海尝到一丝莫名的腥甜。  
他疑惑地睁开眼，自己的爱人闭着眼吻得认真。他说不出话，只能被迫咽下对方喂来的液体。直到他感觉有些气闷，才“呜呜”地发着声音，抬起手微微推了推李赫宰的胸膛。  
李赫宰最后用舌尖在他嘴里转了一圈，勾着他的舌头流连了一会儿才退出来。看着对方沾了些雾气的眼睛问道：“怎么了？”说话间露出的牙齿上还挂着丝丝缕缕的鲜红。  
李东海伸出手指戳了戳他的牙齿，略带困惑的皱眉。  
李赫宰笑笑，把手腕上的伤口给他看。  
李东海拉过他的手腕，慢慢吻上那条已在愈合的咬痕，又伸出舌头舔舐上面遗留的血液。

舌尖划过皮肤，酥酥麻麻的触感让李赫宰有些痒。他不禁缩了缩手指，连带握着李东海下身的手也跟着一紧。  
李东海轻哼出声，舔吻的动作也不禁停住。  
李赫宰笑着松开手，坐直身子后退了些，双手轻轻推开李东海的大腿压平，视线紧紧胶着在已经颤颤巍巍立直的分身上。  
被爱人如此赤裸直白的注视着欲望的起点，李东海难为情地用胳膊挡住脸。

他害羞的样子让李赫宰忍俊不禁，又怕把人逗狠了，只忍着笑意低下头亲吻他的分身。李赫宰张开嘴浅浅含住顶端，舌尖挑逗地戳着中间的小孔，等到分泌出腻滑的液体才继续向下。  
柔软的触感缓缓包裹柱身，兴奋的血管跳动着凸起。李赫宰的舌头被压住无法活动，只能小幅使着力往柱身上压。他尽力张大嘴，用嘴唇包住牙齿，眯着眼一下一下动作起来。  
李东海舒服得扬起头，不自觉地挺动着腰，拱起后背形成一个暧昧的弧度。他伸手探进李赫宰发间，收拢手指虚虚握着细碎的发丝，在一次深喉中忍不住溢出一丝甜蜜的呻吟。

李赫宰用喉间的柔嫩挤压着李东海柱身的顶端。  
他轻轻哈着气，喉咙微弱的震动传导到柱身带来巨大的快感。他又露出牙齿微微研磨着底部，些微的痛感成倍地转化成战栗的快意。  
他的双手绕到李东海身后，托起饱满细腻的臀肉揉捏，口中终于放过已经溢出清液的分身，又低下头凑近，用鼻尖磨蹭顶弄李东海的会阴。  
柔嫩又脆弱的软肉初次受到外来人的探访，紧张又兴奋的心情放大了所有触感。  
鼻尖似乎不得心意，李赫宰又换上舌头，沿着再下面一点细微的褶皱，滑过会阴，来到圆滚的囊袋。  
轻巧地将囊袋含入口中，舌尖顶着囊袋转着圈舔舐，又用嘴唇包裹着轻轻嘬吻，终于在李东海忍不住抬手握住自己的欲望时，李赫宰再次把柱身吞入口中。

李东海被李赫宰细致入微的前戏逼得全身发软，难耐地扭动着身体蹭乱了身下的床单。他张着嘴大口喘气，在又一次顶上那处别样的紧致时达到高潮。  
浓稠的精液有些直接射入了李赫宰的喉咙，他只咳嗽了几下，也没咽下，也没吐出，就这样含着再次吻上李东海软下来的性器。  
刚刚高潮过的身体明明还在不应期，却又敏感得过分。  
来自龟头处被嘬吻的触感电流般席卷全身，又麻又痒。李东海试图从激烈地喘息中寻到一丝空隙，他迫切地需要李赫宰的吻。  
全身所有观感都汇集到身下地舔弄中，一层快感还未消尽，新一层的战栗已经传来，他被这绵绵不绝的舒爽逼得快要发疯，脑中似有千百个细小的光斑齐齐蹦迸射出耀眼的光。兴奋地尖叫即将脱口而出，李赫宰终于爬上来给了他一个充满欲望的吻。

李赫宰拿过早已备好的润滑液，细致地涂抹在每一根手指，带着试探朝李东海的身后摸过去。  
李东海配合地拱起腰，李赫宰慢慢探入一个指节，柔嫩的软肉覆过来紧紧包裹住冰凉的手指。却是微微抗拒的姿态。  
李赫宰再次吻上李东海的唇，含着他的下唇轻声安慰：“放松一点，别怕。”  
李东海没有回答，只是紧紧搂住他的腰，贴着他早已挺立的分身蹭了蹭。

李赫宰会意，缓慢又坚定的把手指全部送入那处紧致的温暖。  
轻柔地抽出又强硬地插入，等到内里柔嫩的软肉不再过分拒绝，才增加了一根手指。  
窄小的入口被撑开，周围细小的褶皱被抻平，两根细长的手指被紧密的包覆着，每次抽出都能带出些内里软嫩的细肉。而在插入时，穴口的褶皱又会附着手指向内窥探。。  
李赫宰换着方向，凭借模糊的记忆寻找那处曾探索过的敏感点。  
李东海紧紧搂着李赫宰的腰，牙齿含着他的锁骨，在对方探索至某一点时，突然咬上他的肩膀。  
从未有过的快感突然从那一点爆炸般的涌向全身，每一根血管每一个细胞都被快感笼罩。那一点似乎成为燎原的火苗，轻松点燃了他的整个身体，让他深深跌入欲望的海洋。  
李东海的性器因为李赫宰不停地按压敏感点而迅速挺立，甚至没有触碰就已流下暧昧的液体。

李赫宰抽出手，挺立已久的下身已经开始微微疼痛。他专注地凝视着李东海的眼睛，沙哑着嗓音问道：“可以吗？”  
李东海点点头，主动地挺腰向下蹭了蹭。  
李赫宰却是抱起他翻了个身，让他趴在床上。随手扯过一旁的枕头垫到肚子下，又拉开他的双腿，这才扶着分身抵上穴口。  
双手环住李东海的胸，整个胸膛贴住他的后背，紧密得不留一丝缝隙。侧头轻咬了一下耳垂，呢喃着说：“我进去了。”  
然后一个挺腰，迅速没入直抵最深。

再完美的扩张也无法与实物相提并论。李赫宰的动作丝毫不见往日的温柔，强硬得让李东海倒吸一口凉气。强忍住头皮发麻的快感止住自己想要疯狂抽插的念头，李赫宰张开手指抚上李东海的乳尖。  
插入带来的疼痛让李东海全身紧绷，他紧紧咬住嘴唇发不出一点声音。  
李赫宰捏住乳尖轻柔地搓弄，感受到软软的小粒逐渐变硬才加大力气，轻扯着拉开一点距离。又用指腹绕着乳晕慢慢摩擦，时不时点起指尖戳弄乳尖的小孔。  
他一边忙着手上的动作一边小幅度挺着腰，并没有抽出许多，只借着动作间地晃动磨蹭。

过了一会儿李东海终于缓过劲儿，疼痛渐渐退去，丝丝缕缕的快感沿着尾椎缓缓而上。他抬起脚，轻轻蹭了蹭李赫宰的小腿。  
李赫宰在李东海的后颈印上一吻，半跪起身飞快地抽插起来。

一开始就对着李东海的敏感点进攻，从浅浅的戳刺到后来完全退出再狠狠顶入，他握在李东海腰间的手也不自觉地加了力气，提着李东海朝自己的胯间撞。  
囊袋拍击臀肉的声音，润滑剂被推挤的声音，床板碰撞摇晃的声音，还有，李赫宰低沉的喘息和李东海喉间的呻吟......两个灵魂与肉体都完美契合的演奏者，在这个炎热的夏夜奏响了一首爱与欲的交响曲。

抱起人翻回正面，李赫宰迫不及待地重新把自己埋进李东海的身体。在不断地冲刺间吻上李东海微张的嘴唇，急切地吸吮软滑的舌头。  
他的手指拢着李东海的分身时重时缓地撸动，在感受到手中的性器开始兴奋颤抖，他的另一只手终于离开李东海的乳尖，慢慢按住对方的后颈。

“东海，东海......我爱你......”李赫宰趴在李东海的耳侧，加速顶胯做着最后的冲刺。  
李东海回抱住身上的人，喑哑的声音魅惑又性感，“我也爱你。”

最后几下重重地摩擦过铃口，李东海的后穴激烈地收缩起来。李赫宰不再动作，在这种令人窒息的快感包裹下射了出来。  
李东海全身轻微地抽搐，也跟着颤抖着射了出来。

而就在李东海射精的瞬间，李赫宰毫不犹豫地捏断了他的颈椎。

-TBC-


End file.
